


Nightmare

by Psycada



Category: Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycada/pseuds/Psycada
Summary: (2003) (Drabble) On his first night home Astro has a nightmare, but O'shay's there to comfort him.





	Nightmare

It's hot. Burning. The fire around Astro is starting to completely consume the building, floors of concrete crumbling beneath him as their supports are melted. He feels like he's going to melt too, if he doesn't get out of here.

But the most pressing matter is that he's running, desperately escaping from something. No, someone- no matter where he was he'd hear calm, slow footsteps that somehow were always behind him, despite Astro running the best he could. Walls and debris began to pile up around him, exits suddenly being blocked off before he scrambles for a new path.

He crashes into a wall, the idea of escape suddenly disappearing as he realizes he's run down a dead end. The footsteps come closer, Astro feeling as if his fear was being purposefully drawn out by his pursuer. He curls up and turns his head to find a distorted and blurred shape of that someone, someone he knew at the back of his memories but just couldn't quite remember.

What's in his hand is perfectly clear, however- a collar-like device that crackles with static as it expands to fit over his head.

He can't move. He is frozen as the device is lowered and suddenly tightens around his neck, electricity plunging into him and forcing his body to struggle. His mind starts to numb as the electricity fries his circuits, but the pain doesn't diminish and the heat becomes more and more unbearable

* * *

 

"Astro! Astro!" Dr. O'Shay had heard some kind of commotion coming from Astro's room, only to find the robot struggling in his bedsheet. After a few shakes (and some dodging of metal fist) he had managed to wake him up, and for a moment he held Astro's shoulders as he waited for him to calm down. He must've had a nightmare, judging from the terrified look on his face.

"Astro? Are you alright?"

The only answer he got was a small whimper, before Astro lunged forward and buried himself into O'Shay. The world's most advanced and powerful robot was now huddled up next to him, crying, O'Shay only seeing fit as to wrap his arms around him. He could feel his inner circuits buzzing, like panic coursing through his body.

After a moment to calm down, Astro finally spoke up, mumbling in a childlike way.

"T-There was a fire, and I couldn't get out- and, and this guy kept coming towards me, and he- he-" he broke into more sobbing, too upset to continue.

O'Shay took a moment to push down the unease of how familiar that dream sounded, continuing to comfort Astro.

"That's what's called a dream, Astro. Or, nightmare, but-" He put a hand on Astro's head, stroking his metal hair, "they can't hurt you. You'll be alright." He watched as Astro slowly became more comfortable, and wiped away any stray tears until they stopped altogether.

The professor had never really thought of himself as a father, aside from the few jokes from other scientist about his machines being like his children. Now he truly was responsible for a child, but he didn't feel overwhelmed or distraught by this. Astro was now relaxed, eyes closed, in O'Shay's arms, the buzz of his circuits calming to a soft hum. He hadn't expected himself to be so taken with the idea of raising Astro- his mind drifted to thoughts of enrolling him in school, helping him with homework- simple day-to-day things. He could have a normal life, instead of being holed up in a burnt down laboratory, abandoned.

As Astro slowly fell back asleep, he muttered something so quietly yet so precious that O'Shay had to lean his head down to hear it.

"G'night, Papa…"


End file.
